Because of 3 Words
by stxrmiiskies
Summary: After their romantic (and iconic) dance, Belle is shown that her father is in need of her help. Confessing her love before she leaves, the Beast and everyone are back to their human forms. Their only problem is the vain war hero, Gaston. Will Belle and all of your other favorite characters be able to save Maurice and defeat Gaston?
1. A Broken Curse

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

The last final verses of Mrs. Potts's song were sung, and after being twirled around one more time, the Beast and Belle headed out to the balcony.

It was surprisingly warm-ish outside, even though the castle grounds were cursed with a "forever winter". 10 years ago, a rude and spoiled prince was cursed and had transformed into a beast until he could learn to love and earn someone's love in return.

Well, the beast who stood with Belle was no other than the Prince himself, but a bit furrier. The two had been standing in companionable silence for quite some time.

"I hadn't danced in years," the Beast said, breaking that silence. "I'd almost forgotten the feeling."

Belle smiled at him, and then that silence continued.

_I'm so close. _The Beast thought. He had promised all of the enchanted objects that tonight was the night he would confess his love to Belle...only if he wasn't so scared to.

"It's foolish I suppose...for a creature like me to hope that one day he might earn your affection." he started again.

"I don't know," Belle said.

The Beast looked at her, astounded, before saying, "Really? You think you could be happy here?" His pale blue eyes showed a flash of hope, but that was kind of crushed after Belle replied, "Can anybody be happy if they aren't free?"

They just stood there looking at the scenery. It had been a mere few weeks ago when Belle and the Beast had their snowball fight. The memory made Belle smile.

"My father taught me to dance. I used to step on his toes a lot!" Belle smirked.

"You must miss him," the Beast answered, and Belle replied with a small nod.

"Would you like to see him?" he inquired as her eyes lit up. The Beast took Belle's small hand in his and they walked towards the West Wing.

As they approached the table with the enchanted rose, the Beast picked up the Magic Mirror that the enchantress had left him. He handed it to Belle, who took it a bit hesitantly.

"Ask it anything you want," he said.

"I'd like to see my father, please," Belle asked, hopefully. And in the blink of an eye, the mirror sparkled with gold, revealing her father, Maurice, being taken somewhere. Belle had a horrible feeling in her stomach and it only worsened when a picture of Gaston, the village hero, appeared.

"Papa!" she grasped the mirror tightly. The Beast looked over at Belle who then started to tremble. "What are they doing to him? He's in trouble!"

Looking at the rose, which had at least 3 to 4 petals left, the Beast stammered, "Then you must go to him. Not a minute to waste."

At the sound of this, Belle was relieved that she'd be able to reunite with her father again. But she was also upset about it. Her months in the castle had been nothing but amazing. It was truly the adventure that she had wanted, something that Villeneuve could never do. She would deeply miss all of the objects-no people-in the castle; Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, FrouFrou, Madame de Garderobe, Maestro Cadenza, Plumette, everyone! And the Beast, too, who gave her something more.

"But...but...I can't leave you all! I can't!" Belle exclaimed. After saying this the Beast looked at her like she had two heads. And after actually hearing herself, Belle had come to think of the one reason why she wanted to stay: _She loved him. _

"But Belle, why would you want to stay?" The Beast asked, still remarkably shocked. "I thought you hated this place because you were trapped here!"

"B-because...because…._I love you." _Belle stated, not making any eye-contact with him. But this only made the Beast's eyes grow wider. She was started to become uncomfortable, thinking she had made a mistake with those words. But his expression softened and she received a huge smile.

"You love me?" he asked smiling wider and wider. Belle nodded softly, and before they could do or say anything else, the dead and remaining petals of the enchanted rose had started to rise up in the air, streaming with gold light. They circled the Beast, making Belle a bit frightened. But he wasn't a beast anymore, no, he had human hands and his tail was missing! The spell was broken.

"Belle! Belle, Belle, Belle, you did it!" the Beast, or now Prince, exclaimed with delight. Belle was looking at him alarmed. Where did the Beast go?

She walked slowly towards the man in front of her. He had auburn hair, nothing like the dark brown fur that the Beast used to have. She touched his hair, but it sure felt like the Beast's. And then after looking into the man's piercing blue eyes, it was final, this man was her Beast!

"It is you!" she cried with tears of joy and he looked at her, his eyes full of love for the woman in front of him. Belle felt like her heart was about to explode with joy! Moving closer, blue eyes met brown, and not wasting another moment, the two kissed, full of love, forgiveness, and **so much love! **This resulted in the castle becoming restored, and the two lovers could hear everyone's cheers coming from downstairs.

"Oh come here Cogsworth!" Lumiere cried. Belle giggled at the sound of this. But then something brought her back to reality.

"Papa! Oh, we still need to rescue him! Prince…" Belle said but then stopped.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Do you have a name? Something other than 'Beast' or 'Prince'?"

"Adam," he smiled at her.

"Adam..well then, we have to go and save him!" She began again, her voice full of worry.

"Don't worry Belle," Adam said gently taking Belle's hand in his, "Now that everyone is human again, I have a plan where we can save him. Unfortunately, the villagers of Villeneuve will still be concerned about the Beast problem, but with everyone, I know we can save your father."

"I hope so," Belle replied, smiling a little. She then tugged on his arm and began running down the steps to reunite with everyone.

_They would have to get past Gaston, that was for sure, and with Adam transformed back into a human, that would appear to the villagers that Papa is insane! _Belle thought, but she had to post-pone those thoughts when she reached the steps, everyone out celebrating.

"BELLE!" everyone shouted in unison.

**Hello! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter of my new story! I'm still kind of new at the writing part but I still hope everyone enjoys!  
Yes, there will be a chapter 2 (which means I need to brainstorm!).**

**Bye!**


	2. Castle Visitor

**I'm so happy that you all enjoyed the last chapter! This is still a new thing for me, but I'm slowly getting the hang of it. Also, I hope that you're all safe from the coronavirus. Keep washing your hands!  
Happy reading!**

Everyone had stopped to look at the couple, but their eyes more focused on the woman who broke the spell. Belle smiled down at them from her spot on the landing but was a bit confused on who was who, since she'd never seen anyone in their human forms other than Adam.

The silence that fell upon the whole room ended when a huge giggle was heard from the center of the room, followed by a little boy yelling, "Belle!"

She turned around to search the large crowd and could see everyone moving out of the way as a young boy ran in her direction. It could be no other than-

"Chip!" Belle squealed as she pushed aside her skirts and ran into the crowd. She caught Chip as he flew into her arms, causing the two to fall on the ground. "Aws" and laughter could be heard from around them, and Adam and some of the staff came over to them.

Chip had let go of Belle, giving them both some room to breathe and Adam helped Belle from the ground, taking her into his arms.

"Thank you for everything, mademoiselle!" A beaming Plumette said to Belle. She gave the former feather duster a hug. Mrs. Potts gave her a motherly embrace. Madame de Garderobe and Maestro Cadenza gave her a bow while FrouFrou gave her some kisses. Lumiere gave Belle kisses on her cheeks. And Belle walked over to Cogsworth, giving him a small peck on the cheek.

Adam walked over to each of them and embraced all of them. Lumiere was absolutely **shocked** when his master gave him a massive hug.

After stepping back, he returned to Belle once more but could see that she was still worried. He kissed her cheek and then started to say, "It is with great pleasure to say that the spell has been finally broken. I'd assume that the villagers would start to get their memory back and come to reunite with all of you. But, we need to help Belle. Her father, Maurice, had been committed to the insane asylum but the local town "hero". We both saw in the mirror that he was being held in a wagon. I have a plan to help save him and I need your help. Can I count on you all?" he finished.

"Don't worry, maître and mademoiselle," Lumiere started taking Plumette in his arms, "Well save Belle's father."

After a half-hour, Belle had gone up to her bedroom to change out of her yellow ballgown. She changed back into her white floral-printed dress and headed down to the library. Adam was already in there. She peered into it, noticing that he wasn't alone, but that he was with someone who Belle didn't recognize.

As Belle entered the library, Adam and the mysterious figure turned to face her.

"Mon cœur, you have finally joined us," Adam said, warmly as Belle went over to stand near them.

"Who's this?" Belle asked, sounding a bit concerned.

It was a woman, and she was beautiful. She wore a gold-ish cloak and an off-white gown. The woman had pale skin, and she had gorgeous green-blue eyes. Her hair was blonde and curly and was pinned at the corners.

After staring at the charming woman, Belle had realized who the woman was.

"Y-you're the enchantress!" she exclaimed.

"Correct, my dear," the Enchantress said, "But you maybe you'll recognize me a bit better like this." And with that, she transformed into the Villeneuve's beggar woman.

"Agathe? You're the enchantress?" Belle exclaimed once more.

"Yes, Belle, she had come to tell me important news about your father," Adam interjected.

Agathe nodded her head and then spoke, "LeFou had provided me with some information. Gaston had your father thrown in Monsieur D'Arque's insane asylum because he had 'delusions' about a beast. The poor man had been trying so hard to convince Gaston to do otherwise, but he wouldn't listen." Agathe had let Belle soak in those words that she said. All Belle could do was gape from that shock.

Continuing, she spoke, "After you two had broken the spell, the villagers had their memories returned and left Gaston alone- even D'Arque! The villagers are on their way now, I presume, and Gaston is alone in the village with Maurice. He won't give up your father, Belle, unless…" Agathe stopped.

"Unless what?" Belle and Adam questioned at the same time.

"Unless you agree to marry him." She finished.

"W-what?! I cannot marry that boisterous and vain Gaston! I am already in love with Adam. Just how?" Belle cried out.

"And Belle," Adam said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "this is why we have a plan. Sure, it may need a little bit of fixing, but I promise you, we'll save him." Belle took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"I will visit tomorrow to discuss it, giving you time to think and for everyone to catch up on their lives." And with that, Agathe left.

Coming from the entryway of the castle, Belle and Adam could hear laughs and cries coming from the servants and villagers. Belle smiled at the sound of everyone. She then turned to Adam.

"I really hope that your plan will work," she said.

"Don't you worry, I won't let Gaston take you away from me. And did you really mean all of those things that you said before?"

"Of course I did! Was it not clear that I loved you before?" Belle laughed, swatting his shoulder, playfully.

"Want to do some reading? Like we used to? Just anything but _Romeo and Juliet,_" Adam asked.

"I'd love too," Belle answered, giving him a kiss on the cheek and picking up a book from a nearby shelf.

She sat down on the carpet, fixing her dress, and Adam joined her. The squeals could still be heard from down the hall, but the two lovers were caught up in their book to even notice.


	3. All Alone

In the almost-empty town of Villeneuve, there Maurice sat in the asylum wagon. Gaston had eventually gotten bored and went after the villagers, leaving Maurice alone.

Gaston had apparently gone to give the villagers "a piece of his mind" because they abandoned him earlier in order to search for their remembered loved ones.

Agathe had teleported to Villeneuve, wanting to inform Maurice about Belle's well-being, but to her dismay, he was asleep. Thinking quickly, Agathe summoned a pen and piece of parchment and began to write down a quick note. She left him a smaller version of the Magic Mirror, like the one that Adam had back at the castle.

* * *

When he woke, up, Maurice could feel something cold on the side of his head. He quickly rose to see a mirror and a note attached to it. Gently removing the note from the mirror, he read it.

_Maurice, _

_I am writing to inform you that Belle is alright. In fact, she has broken the spell and has saved the Beast and his servants and they are now human again._

_This mirror that I gave you will show you __**anything**_ _that you ask it. You could ask to see Belle and basically anyone. _

_I had seen Gaston on his trek to the castle, and I know that he is going to take Belle as his bride. Don't worry, your daughter is safe._

_His majesty, Prince Adam, or the former beast, has come up with a plan that will save you. He has yet to discuss it with Belle and the rest of his staff, and I will return later today to help out with anything. But I fear it may not go according to plan. _

_Sincerely, _

_Agathe._

Maurice read the note over and over again. Did this note really just say that his Belle had broken a spell? That the Beast was actually a _prince_? And that Agathe may or may not be a supernatural being?

The one thing that he did understand in that note was that his Belle was safe for now. He knew that Belle would never agree to marry that Gaston, but he was worried about what he would do to her if she said no.

**The next couple of chapters may take a while to come out, mainly because I still need to figure out some good plan that Adam will use and what will happen when/if Gaston makes it to the castle. **


	4. Save Maurice!

As the next day came by, Adam had asked for Agathe and Belle to come to the West Wing. He had decided to choose from one of his _many _plans, choosing what seemed to be the safest approach.

"Thank you both for coming so quickly. Agathe, you brought your mirror?" Adam asked the enchantress.

"I did, your highness, and perhaps you should keep the atlas here," she referred to the Enchanted Atlas that he held in his hands. "We don't want this getting lost in Villeneuve. I can use my _own _magic." With a hesitation, Adam nodded, placing the atlas on a nearby table.

"Shall we get onto it?" Belle asked as she took her prince's hand.

"Yes," Agathe nodded. She then walked over to Adam, whispering in his ear, "Keep Belle safe from any harm. Protect her, no matter what the cost- I can always heal you in the end, dear. Gaston has horrible intentions for Belle if he gets her in his clutches." The young prince promised Agathe all of those things. He, too, didn't want **anything** to happen to his Belle.

The couple was then transported out of the West Wing by Agathe, which was followed by a cloud of familiar golden dust.

* * *

Belle could see that she wasn't in the castle anymore. She and Adam sat at the edge of the town fountain, which almost had a gloomy appearance. The town gave it that effect since it was empty.

Looking up from the water, Belle spotted the asylum wagon and ran over to her father.

"Oh, Papa!" she exclaimed, trying to keep her voice down. Maurice looked away from the barred window and saw his beautiful daughter's face light up. He had also noticed some man, standing next to her, with a hand on her shoulder.

"Belle!" he quietly said, happy to see her. "We must keep it down. Gaston could be back any minute from that so-called errand that he had to run." Belle nodded her head in understanding, and then went for the door, then stopping herself from opening it. It had a giant lock on it, how was she supposed to get her father out now?

As if he had read her mind, Adam said, "Belle, could you try and pick the lock?" Her eyes lit up, and she smiled at her prince. She reached into her hair and took out a large hairpin. Within seconds, Belle put the hairpin in the keyhole and began to twist and turn it.

It was silent for a while, despite the faint sound of twisting gears, until Maurice softly spoke. "So you're the Beast?" He looked over at Adam.

Adam turned to face Belle, looking nervous. She turned her head, the pin still in hand, and gave him a warm smile as her face of encouragement. He looked back over at Maurice. Clearing his throat, he said, "I am, or was. Monsieur, I'd like to apologize for everything that I have had to put you through. Locking you up, taking Belle away. And I'm sort of the person who got you in this position in the first place. I know that it might be hard to forgive me, but I'd still like to voice my apologies, and again, I am deeply sorry."

Maurice looked at the prince, shocked. Belle had finally got the lock to open, and after getting out- and quickly stretching- Maurice made his way over to Adam, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"There's nothing to forgive, son. I can now see how Belle has changed you for the better"- the young woman raised her eyebrow, blushing- "and I'm glad that you two found happiness. I also wish to apologize, for trespassing on your property and stealing a rose."

Adam held up a dismissive hand, smiling, indicating that Maurice too had nothing that needed to be forgiven.

Belle walked over to her father then, smiling widely, taking the older man into her arms. "I'm so happy that your safe, Papa. I hope that Gaston did nothing to you. Agathe told us that the only way he would let you go was if I agreed to marry him. _Adam _actually thought of a plan to save you."

"How and why would I ever let that man take my daughter away from me? After what he has done to me, and after hearing of your love for his highness, I would **never **agree to let him take you."

She kissed Adam on the cheek, the trio grinning.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Gaston had been watching from the shadows. He saw Belle and this _man _save Maurice and how the two affectionately looked at each other. Gaston was utterly disgusted- Belle was his!

"I think that we should get back to the castle. It's getting a bit late, and I'd assume that dinner would be done soon. Papa, you don't mind staying at the castle for the night, right?" Belle asked.

"Oh, I don't mind at all, as long as it's fine with his highness," Maurice answered.

"Adam, please, monsieur. And that's alright with me. You can both stay, if you'd like, the castle is your home. I don't think that you find Villeneuve home anymore." Adam said.

"I'd love to"- Belle nodded, "and you can call Papa Maurice." Maurice nodded, agreeing to stay and for Adam to call him by his Christian name.

Adam then pulled out his "updated" magic mirror. Agathe made it so that they could talk to her and basically anyone through it.

"Well, if it isn't the woman who I love," a voice sneered from behind the trio. You could hear the false admiration in the man's voice. Belle froze for a second, hearing the man's footsteps approaching. Her breath was caught in her throat, trying to think of something to say, but nothing came out due to her anger. Adam then came from behind her, gently holding Belle.

"Stay calm, Belle. We don't want you to go full-on beast at him," Adam whispered calmly in her ear, though he had the same thoughts as Belle.

"I was just about to free your fa-" he stole Belle from Adam, wrapping his huge arm around her shoulders.

"Gaston, we know that you locked my father up in exchange for me to become your bride," Belle said coldly, trying to hold in her anger.

Gaston started to laugh, which gave Belle a few seconds to run back to Adam and Maurice, who both held her now.

"Me? _Me? _Why would I, Gaston, lock up the father of the _only woman_ who I have ever _loved_?" he asked all innocently, enunciating the last couple of words.

Belle felt the constant need-no, _want,- _to slap some sense into Gaston. Adam, who still held Belle defensively, could see how she was trying to fight that though away, so he stroked her hand, soothingly. She glanced at him, giving him a small smile of thanks.

Gaston saw all that was happening. "And who might _this_ be?" he questioned Belle. It took him a while to realize, but Gaston finally guessed that it was none other than the prince himself. "Ah, so you're the former beast. Since when have you been dating peasants, your highness?" This resulted in a glare from Adam. Gaston, who wasn't intimidated by Adam's cold glare, laughed.

"I am so very sorry, your high-" and again he was cut off, but this time it was Adam.

"Save it, Gaston. Belle has told some very _interesting _and concerning stories about you in the castle. And just a tiny spoiler, they weren't put in a good way. If you can't already tell, Belle has said numerous times that she does **not **want to marry you. We have come to save Maurice, and have done so. It's time that we should be going, so, good day, sir."

Gaston wasn't letting them leave without receiving his future wife.

"But Belle, you would rather go with this royal flush than your own true love? A spoiled prince instead of me, Gaston, a noble and loyal hero?"

That was it. She had heard enough of all the lies and the way he spoke ill of Adam. Gaston then had the nerve to steal her from Adam again and lean in to try and kiss her! Instead of his desired kiss, Belle slapped him on the cheek and ran into the arms of Maurice and Adam.

Gaston, who had his hand on his now red cheek, was just about to strike her. Thankfully, she was well out of the way.

"Can't you get it through your head? I don't love you! I am already committed to someone else who actually respects me for who I am, and who is not trying to change me into their perfect, little wife. Gaston, we'd be _miserable_ together, and I'd have to give up the only thing that made me happy here in Villeneuve," Belle was nearly close to tears when she said this. Calmly, she slowly said, "So, for the umpteenth time, I will not marry you, Gaston." She squeezed both Adam and her father's hands, as a signal that it was time to go.

"Alright Belle, I'll leave you alone. I'm also happy for you and his highness." Gaston said, sounded a bit defeated. Belle nodded towards him, silently saying her thanks.

As Adam pulled the mirror around, Gaston went to his belt, searching for his pistol. Belle heard some noise behind them and turned to look behind her. Then she saw him, her heart almost dropped when she saw Gaston pointing his pistol towards an unaware Adam.

Thinking quickly, Belle pushed Adam out of the way and got in front of him just as Gaston's gun went off. There was screaming all around her, but everything seemed to go in slow motion. There was a huge puff of smoke, temporarily clouding the scene.

Adam wasted no time, though. "BELLE!" he cried out, running over to the spot where she lay. Maurice turned white, moving over to where his daughter and her love sat. Gaston was watching, his face full of regret and shock.

Adam was crying, very hard, as was Maurice. Belle had been hit in her lower abdomen and was bleeding, making her bodice red.

Adam then remembered something that he had promised Agathe. He promised to make sure that Belle wouldn't get hurt, but he broke it.

Adam held onto Belle, wanting her so badly to fight for her life. Belle's eyes opened slightly to look at both the people she loved, but her expression developed into one of so much pain. She gripped her father's and Adam's hands, weakly. Maurice and Adam knew that Belle wasn't so far from death. But she just had to keep fighting for her life.


	5. Minor Announcement

**Hello everyone! I have a few announcements:**

**Chapter 5 is in the workings...well, I have to brainstorm some ideas, like what's going to happen to Gaston, Belle, etc. There's just so much that happened in chapter 4 and I have so many ideas for chapter 5, I just don't know what to chose! Also because I did write a lot for chapter 4, I'm going to try not to write that much because I feel as if I've rushed it. ****So yes, chapter 5 is in the makes! **

**I also changed my username to stxrmiiskies. I just felt as if it was better than my previous username, ushiesu. **

**That's all! Please stay safe - wash your hands! **


	6. Return to the Castle

**Hello all! Sorry that **_**Chapter 4 **_**ended in sort of a rough way. I had so many ideas for what would happen, but I chose this one. **

**Onto the story!**

When Belle had lost her consciousness, that's when it really struck him. Gaston had been watching from afar, looking at the woman who he shot. Unlike before, he let Belle's words sink in.

"_Can't you get it through your head? I don't love you!"_

He looked as if he had seen a ghost. The words, even though they were spoken mere minutes before the whole..._incident_...it felt as if she was speaking to him right now.

Gaston slowly started to walk away. To get away from all of this. Yes, he **deeply **regretted this whole situation, but if the villagers of Villeneuve saw him with his pistol and a bleeding Belle on the ground, his reputation as town hero would be **gone**.

But, his "escape" plan didn't turn out the way as it was planned. Within seconds of tiptoeing away, an unfamiliar golden light surrounded Gaston. He tried to run away from it, but the hunter was transported to somewhere new, and then the small party had gone as well.

Maurice and Adam no longer held Belle. She lay on her bed in the East Wing, surrounded by themselves and the rest of Adam's castle-staff family. Everyone was there except Chip and FrouFrou - they were with M. Jean because he was too young to see Belle in such a state, and FrouFrou would be exploring every place in the room.

Lumiere led Adam and Maurice out of the room, along with Cogsworth, Maestro Cadenza, and Chapeau. The ladies had to change Belle into something more, _comfortable_.

"_Mon prince_, the Enchantress had left something for you," Chapeau said, rather grimly, as he handed Adam a note. Adam read it to himself, with Maurice looking over his shoulder.

_Your Majesty, _

_I'm terribly sorry to say but I cannot heal Belle of her wound. It is something that I have been trying to do ever since she had been shot by Gaston, but I'm afraid I cannot. The promise that you had made before was broken, which is the reason why I'm not allowed to. _

_But, because I know of your unconditional love for each other, I have provided the castle with everything that you may need. From hot water to clean towels and sterilized forceps - anything. _

_I had come to inform the staff right away, and as you can tell, they're one step ahead. The problem is, that _you_, Adam, would have to perform the procedure of removing the bullet from Belle. I know that everyone will be there to help you. _

_And one last thought, Gaston has been taken up to the dungeon. I'm afraid he may have some other plans, and perhaps you could visit him once the operation is done, or when Belle wakes up. _

_I have faith in you, dear. _

_Yours, _

_Agathe_

"What?!" Adam quietly exclaimed. "I don't know the first thing about removing a bullet..or whatsoever!"

"But Master, you saw the Enchantresses letter, everything has been provided-"

"And we will be there to help you!" Cogsworth cast a glare towards Lumiere who had cut him off.

Adam was reluctant, but nodded slowly, agreeing with the two men. The door had then clicked open, and Plumette was on the other side. She beckoned them all in, but then stopped.

"Before you all enter the mademoiselle's room, I think you should all wash your hands with _savon et eau_."

Within inches of reaching Belle's bed, the group of men all ran to the nearest water basin and washed their hands thoroughly.

Yes, Adam was nervous, the man had been a beast for years, not to mention he was a **prince** who had absolutely **no** medical experience. But, he **really **needed Belle to live, and Adam was willing to do something he'd never done before than lose his beloved.

Besides, how bad could it be if he had everyone he needed in a room with him, that would help along the way.


	7. Operation: Belle

**Hello! This chapter is sort of inspired by the first chapter of **_**NellasFanfic, **_"_**I Need You", **_**mainly the parts of the operation.**

After seeing how much damage that Belle had taken, Maurice had opted out, as well as Garderobe and the Maestro, who were both just itching to see FrouFrou again.

The only people left in the room were Lumiere, Plumette, Chapeau, Cogsworth, and Adam. And Mrs. Potts, who was down in the kitchen getting hot water.

The five were assigned jobs by Adam: Mrs. Potts & Cogsworth were in charge of hot water and towels, Plumette was in charge of bandaging Belle - since she was the only other female in the room. Mrs. Potts would prop Belle up, as well. Chapeau and Lumiere were in charge of handing and getting Adam everything he needed during the procedure, and, obviously, Adam had to remove the bullet.

The room was all set up. A metal cart, similar to Mrs. Potts's, was next to where Adam stood, with a tray, bandages, and sterilized forceps. Mrs. Potts entered the room, gently closing the door behind her. She carried a huge, white bowl in hand, placing it down on the tray.

Adam looked at Belle, who seemed somewhat peaceful, even after being shot in the stomach. For just a second, Adam swore that he saw her eyes flutter open, but quickly brushed the thought away.

"Master," Plumette said, breaking the young prince out of his small trance, "From what I recall, Belle's wound was just a little below her ribcage," she pointed to a place just above her belly button.

Belle wore a nightgown with a line of buttons going across her abdomen. Mrs. Potts then went over and gently unbuttoned half of them, giving easy access to the wound. Everyone in the room grimaced. The wound looked pretty deep, but it wouldn't need to be stitched up. There was no doubt that there was going to be a scar.

Adam felt very uncomfortable. Here he was, looking at the love of his life with a hole in her. Not to mention, this wasn't very well for propriety's sake. _Oh, forget that _he thought, _Belle is in a serious condition. _

"I think the wound could need some cleaning. Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth?" Adam said, and before he could finish the two were over at the bowl, putting towels in the water.

Cogsworth handed Adam a towel, and he gently started to dab it where the wound was, trying to be as gentle as possible in case Belle could feel.

"I think that's alright. I need another towel prepared and the forceps." Adam was handed forceps by Lumiere as Chapeau placed the soiled towel on the shelf of the cart. Then Mrs. Potts went over to the steaming bowl to ready a hot towel.

Adam searched for the wound, a bit frantically. He finally found it and mentally prepared himself for what was going to happen next. He steadied his hand from shaking and then placed the forceps on the bullet.

He pulled gently, but to no avail. He tugged a little harder, but the bullet was still stuck. Adam's heart started to pound harder. He then took a deep breath and pulled for the third time. The bullet then came out, _thankfully_ and he dropped it on the cart.

Adam was handed a hot towel in no time, and he placed it over the wound, putting pressure on it to stop any bleeding.

Mrs. Potts came over to the side of the bed and held Belle up for Plumette to get under and bandage her. She took some gauze first and tied that around Belle's abdomen region and then took the stretchy bandage to tie around as well. Belle's nightgown was buttoned back up and everyone stood in the room.

"I'd say that that was a success," Lumiere said, a bit giddy. The others nodded, but Adam looked at Belle, grimly. What if she **didn't **survive? What if the wound got infected? All of these questions floated around in the young prince's head.

Mrs. Potts went over to lightly embrace Adam. She whispered inaudible words to reassure the prince.

"How about you take the first watch, poppet? We will all take turns looking after Belle." Adam nodded to the older woman. "Would you like us to get you anything?"

"Just a book, please. You could pick _any_ of them to bring up here," Adam said.

Mrs. Potts nodded, and with that, the staff left Belle's room, taking the cart of supplies with them.

Adam pulled up a chair next to Belle's bed. She still looked so peaceful.

He then remembered the things that Agathe said in the letter. _I'm afraid he (Gaston) may have some other plans, and perhaps you could visit him once the operation is done, or when Belle wakes up. _

"Visit Gaston?" Adam whispered to himself. Mrs. Potts then entered the room with a book. _Hamlet,_ he noted. The former beast smiled kindly at her, and then again, he was left alone with an unconscious Belle.

_Perhaps I should wait for when Belle wakes up. _He thought. _Maybe she'll want to come, too. _

Adam then picked up the book and started to read quietly aloud. About an hour later, he was almost done with _Hamlet. _Adam could've sworn that he heard Belle mumble something, even after only an hour of her procedure. Well, she was pretty headstrong and could push through _anything. _After Adam's "shift", Plumette came in to watch over Belle. Maurice had agreed to come and see her, but he was a bit busy resting up.

A few days later, Adam decided to try and read aloud to Belle again. This time, he read _Romeo and Juliet_, thinking that Belle would perhaps react a little to his choice of reading.

She did in fact, stir a few times, making small noises. This time, Adam thought that he heard her recite some of the parts by heart. It was, in fact, her **favorite** book.

One morning when Adam was walking over to tend to the poor mademoiselle, there were a ton of voices coming from Belle's room. When he walked inside, he saw that the entire immediate staff was crowded by Belle's bed. Mrs. Potts was the closest, and he could see that she had her hand on Belle's forehead.

Adam's heart dropped; he was horrified to find out what had happened.

"Oh Master, thank goodness you are here," Mrs. Potts called from her spot. She urged the prince to come forward. "Belle has been struck with a fever. I believe that it is the aftermath of removing the bullet."

Adam also had seen that the village doctor was in the room. "Your Highness," he said, walking over to Adam. "It is nothing too serious, and in fact, it should break within a few days. Just watch over Mademoiselle Belle. Perhaps you could try to give her some liquids as she slowly regains consciousness." Adam nodded to the doctor and shook his hand. The doctor then took his leave.

"Plumette, could you please fetch some cold towels?" Adam asked the head housemaid. She nodded her head and quickly went to fetch the desired item.

Maurice went over to Adam and pulled the prince into an embrace. Adam was taken by surprise but hugged the older man back.

"Thank you for all that you are doing, Adam. You are helping my little girl greatly," Maurice said over Adam's shoulder, smiling a bit. He mumbled a small "your welcome" back.

"Have you gone to see Gaston yet?" Maurice asked.

"No, I haven't yet. But I was planning on going whenever Belle regains her consciousness."

"I'd be glad to come along if that's alright."

"I'd be happy to have you along, Maurice. Plus, you know this Gaston-fellow more than I do."

The two men walked down the hall, shortly stopping to tell Plumette of the news. She had gladly agreed to watch over Belle, telling Adam that she would inform him **right away** if anything happened.

And so Maurice and Adam began their _long_ walk to the castle dungeon.


	8. A New Awakening

**I'm debating whether or not I should have Gaston change his ways or not. Please comment what you think, I'd love to hear your opinion! Some parts are similar to a chapter of one of **_**NellasFanfic's stories, **_"_**I Need You"**_

In the highest of towers in the castle dungeon, sat Gaston, thinking over the events that occurred in the last few hours. On one hand, he was actually scared for shooting Belle, and was worried. He wouldn't want the perfect wife gone to waste. But on the other hand, if Belle were to die, he'd leave that wretched prince and that inventor lonely.

His thoughts were interrupted by two male voices, and Gaston knew exactly who they were. Maurice and Adam seemed to be enjoying each other's company, even if Maurice was so-called "imprisoned" by Adam.

In fact, the duo were engrossed in deep conversation. Along the course of their journey to the dungeon cells, Maurice was telling Adam about his music boxes and paintings

"_I may be asking this pretty early, but would you be able to paint the restored scenery of the castle?" _Adam had asked a bit earlier, and the older man was more than delighted to accept. The prince had even given Maurice a workshop to use whenever he needed to in the castle.

When the two men reached Gaston's cell, Adam immediately became tense. He hardly knew the man who stood before him, other than the fact that he had shot his beloved. Maurice, too, as kind as he was, eyed Gaston cautiously.

"Hello, Your Highness," Gaston snarled without even a hint of sincerity.

"I don't want to hear it, Gaston," Adam said, rather coldly. Even Gaston looked a little taken aback. Changing his tone of voice, the young prince continued. "I have come to ask you one question, and I asked Maurice to accompany me, for he knows you better."

That was a lie; Adam had more than one question to ask Gaston..he probably had over one-hundred, but he just wanted to get straight into business. Asking the most obvious question, Adam pressed on. "I would like to know why you shot Belle..or tried to aim for me."

"I shot Belle because she got in the way," the hunter replied, sounding very dumbstruck. This received a glare from Adam and Maurice, both knowing that wasn't the exact reason.

Maurice went over to Adam, whispering in his ear, "This is Gaston for you; tries to act all innocent when the situation is caused by him. I would just forget about any other question you have." Adam nodded at the older man, stepping a few feet away from Maurice.

Before Adam could open his mouth to say anything, two frantic voices were heard, calling his and Maurice's names. Adam could hear who they were before he even saw them, Plumette and Lumiere.

When the couple reached the top of the steps, panting from the climb.

"M-Master," Lumiere said between breaths, he had his hand in Plumette's, _obviously. _"The mademoiselle, she's saying things in her sleep, mumbling some phrases."

"She has not woken up yet, though," Plumette said.

Before any of them could open their mouths again, a loud scream was heard throughout the castle, **so loud** that the five of them could hear it in the castle dungeons. They were all spooked, even Gaston was.

"Oh, Belle," Maurice said quietly before making his way in the direction of the East Wing. Plumette and Lumiere followed the inventor, leaving Adam and Gaston alone.

He was about to say something to the hunter, but he was interrupted yet again by another loud scream from Belle. Adam ran as fast as he could to the East Wing, leaving Gaston alone, yet again.

He started to think about the question that the prince had asked. _Why did I shoot her? I was obviously aiming for that so-called Beast...but why? _Gaston thought to himself.

_Belle could be in serious trouble right now; that's the loudest I've ever heard her, and I guess I can say she yells at me a lot. _

"Am I not the perfect suitor for Belle?" Gaston asked himself aloud.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Back in the East Wing, Plumette, Lumiere, Adam, Maurice, Mrs. Potts, and the village doctor were all surrounding Belle's bed. She looked like she had a pained expression on her face. Maurice sat in a chair beside Belle's bed. He held his unconscious daughter's hand, gently stroking it, in which her expression softened.

"Plumette and I were going to rebandage Belle with the help from the doctor, but as soon as her wound was disinfected, that's when she let out that loud scream," Mrs. Potts said.

"But, you managed to change her bandages, correct?" Adam asked.

"Yes, Your Highness. Mrs. Potts and I did it quickly while Lumiere and Plumette alerted you," the doctor answered.

They all stood in silence in the room for a bit, averting their eyes to the unconscious mademoiselle in front of them. Belle seemed to be regaining her consciousness lately, such as moving her position in her lavish bed and even whispering some things to herself.

The village doctor looked over at Adam, seeing how worried he was. His new life had pretty much just begun, and he had to spend it, worrying over the love of his life.

"Your Highness," the doctor began, stepping a bit closer to the young prince. Adam nodded, signaling the doctor to continue on. "Do you mind watching the mademoiselle for a little while? I have been practicing on an ointment that will heal her wound quickly and I need to run some errands to pick up the supplies."

Adam nodded, accepting to watch over his love. The others continued to pile out of the room. Belle's expression became a bit twisted again, but Maurice was right there to stroke her hand. He gave it a quick kiss, patted Adam on the back, and left to join the others.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

An image of her beloved Adam filled her brain. He was smiling down at her, but then was ripped away by some huge figure. The other figure, presumably a man, wore a deep red coat and carried all sorts of weapons. It took Belle only a second to realize that it was Gaston.

Belle gasped. She scanned the area to see if there was anything she could use to protect her and Adam with. Belle noticed that they were on one of the highest turrets; Adam probably took her to see the view. Not finding anything to defend her and Adam with, Belle took matters into her own hands. She ran over to Gaston, trying to rip Adam out of his grasp. Seeing that it was pretty useless, Belle started pushing Gaston closer to the edge of the balcony. Gaston started to lose balance and he began to fall, screaming like a little girl (Belle couldn't believe that sound came out of him!) Being so caught up in her success, Belle only then saw that her beloved Adam was grabbed by Gaston. She let out a huge scream, but no one could hear her.

Belle woke up fast, jolting upward. She began climbing out of bed, moving away the luxurious covers, only to receive a huge flash of pain in her midsection. Her expression became pained, but in all of that pain she remembered everything: she was wounded from a gunshot fired by Gaston.

"Belle?" a voice rang out from somewhere close.

The voice was oddly familiar to Belle. It was still taking her time to adjust and remember everything, but then it hit her. _Adam...he's here and safe, _she thought to herself.

Belle slowly scanned the room, gently moving her head. When she finally looked to the side, the whole world stopped. There he was, the love of her life, looking at her ecstatically. Belle gently put her hand on his cheek, to which he replied with the largest smile that she had ever seen. He gently went to hug Belle, who was starting to cry happy tears; Adam was too. He was careful not to squeeze her too tightly.

Pulling away, he gave her hand a kiss. Belle was wiping her eyes, laughing a bit, but the young prince could see that something was bothering her.

"Belle," Adam said, sounding a bit serious. "I know something isn't right. Whatever is the problem, darling?" He took her hands in his, gently stroking his thumb over them.

Belle then remembered her dream. Her horrid, horrid dream. A huge sob was building up in her chest, but she was trying her hardest to not give in to it. Belle tried her best not to look at Adam who was looking at her with concern etched on his features.

Belle gave into that large sob, exclaiming, "I thought I lost you!" She began to sob, covering her hands over her eyes. Adam stood up from his chair and hugged Belle, again gentle not to squeeze her too hard.

"How do you think that you would lose me? Belle, I've been at your bedside this past week, just waiting for you to wake up, and now here you are." Adam said, smiling at her. Belle started to calm down a bit but not all of her worry was gone.

"I had an unpleasant dream..well a nightmare. I can't really remember the first half, but I remembered that we were on a high turret. Gaston was, too apparently, and he fell off, taking you down with him," Belle said, mumbling still grasping onto Adam.

"I don't know why I'd randomly be on a turret, but if it makes you feel better, I won't go on one anymore," he teased which resulted in Belle sticking her tongue out at him. _That_ was his Belle.

"Just know, darling, I'm not planning to leave your side. Not now, not ever," he said before Belle gave him a small kiss.

Moving onto a less sensitive subject Belle asked, "What has Papa been doing? And Chip? And everyone else?"

Adam smiled at her. Before he could say anything, however, the immediate staff burst through the door, along with the two musicians, Froufrou, Maurice, and Chip. Belle and Adam turned their heads to look at every one. Belle was about to start crying again, in which she did.

Everyone came fast to surround Belle's bed. Garderobe asked with Belle's consent if she could set Froufrou down on the bed, to which Belle happily accepted. She stroked the little dog's fur as he sat down next to her, calmly.

Belle received a small kiss on the cheek from the Madame and gave Cadenza a small hug. Plumette came over to curtsey, but Belle pulled the maid into a hug, to which Plumette graciously accepted. Lumiere gave Belle multiple kisses on her hand; enough for Cogsworth to make him pry him away. Cogsworth gave Belle a fatherly hug as well. Mrs. Potts cupped Belle's cheek, her very motherly instincts kicking in. Chip was more than happy to see Belle awake; he nearly knocked her down into the pillows with his hug. Cuisiner came over to grasp her hand, before leaving to tell the other staff members about Belle's awakening. Chapeau came to give Belle's hand a small kiss.

The last was Maurice who was crying at the awakening of his only daughter. Belle was overcome with emotion as well, hugging her father with all of her strength.

When all of the reunions seemed to be over, LeFou stopped inside Belle's room. Maurice had decided that he would tell everyone what had happened with their talk with Gaston...with Adam's help, too. LeFou had decided that he would come along. He was surprised to see Belle awake, but he gave her a kind nod, which she returned.

After Maurice and Adam told everyone their story, Belle and LeFou were pretty furious.

"How dare that-"

"Ahem. Mademoiselle, there are children present," Cogsworth said.

"Eh, let the girl say it. I believe we all agree," Lumiere said shrugging.

Belle did stop herself and rephrased. "How dare he act so innocent and make it seem like nothing happened. I could've died!" Everyone, especially Adam, gave Belle a tense look to which she mumbled some apologies.

"I can't believe I ever trusted him," LeFou grumbled. "I would love to go and pay that buffoon a visit."

"I would like to as well," Belle spoke, turning towards Adam. "Do you think you could take LeFou and me to see him? Of course when I am up on my feet again."

Adam nodded his head, giving in. Of course, he feared what might happen going up to see Gaston in the dungeon again, but he would have LeFou, the former-"enemy" and Belle who was very quick-witted.


End file.
